


Day 2: Who Spiked The Eggnog?

by geemrmiranda



Series: 12 Days of Voltron Trash [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 days of voltron trash, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Dancing, Drinking, Eggnog, Gen, Singing, Underage Drinking, everyone goes crazy, someone spiked the eggnog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: Christmas party on the castle, but someone spiked the eggnog. Drunk antics ensue...





	Day 2: Who Spiked The Eggnog?

It was Christmas eve, and team Voltron had organized a small get-together with their closest friends and allies. This included Shay and her family, Kolivan and some other Blade members, and even Slav had shown up (not to everyone's delight). They had a nice dinner and afterwards gathered in the lounge room for music and drinks. The drinks had been prepared by Hunk himself; he had proudly accomplished to prepare a supply of classic eggnog, a traditional Christmas drink back on Earth. Of course he had left out the alcohol, considering that Pidge was still so young and also because he wasn't sure how alcohol could have affected the Aliens present; they might have an entirely different response than humans. So Hunk had decided to play it safe and keep everyone sober.  
"Hey Hunk, this stuff is great!", Pidge giggled and raised her glass towards him. She then proceeded to perform a tap dancing number.  
"Umm Pidge.. what are you doing?", Hunk asked, slightly concerned.  
Pidge only giggled in response and danced away. She seemed...drunk. Wait a minute, Hunk thought. Did someone... He got up from the couch he had been chilling on and immediately felt overcome by dizziness. He felt lightheaded and tingly. Oh no. He looked around the room. Pidge was now doing backflips on the table, Lance was carrying Keith piggyback and ran in circles through the room with Keith loudly cheering "TALLY-HO!" It seemed they were chasing Shiro, who had taken off his shirt (of course) and was proclaiming his love for Coran. Meanwhile, Coran and Allura were lying on the floor, moving their arms and legs as if they were trying to make snow angels. Hunk looked over to the Marmora guys, hoping they would still be in a fairly normal condition, and was relieved to find them behaving normally. Unfortunately, this only lasted for a few seconds before they suddenly began dancing ballet in perfect sync (Hunk believed it was the Pas de Quatre from Swan Lake).  
Suddenly Hunk felt two arms hug him from behind. It was Shay! He was being cuddled by a rock. “You’re squishy”, Shay said giggling. Hunk pulled himself free and ran to find Slav who wasn’t in the lounge room, where Pidge and the Blade were having a tap dance off; he wasn’t in the training room, where Lance and Keith seemed to have caught Shiro, and he wasn’t in Kaltenecker’s room. Finally, Hunk found him tinkering about the med bay.  
“What are you doing Slav?”, asked Hunk, “like, are you doing something bad. Because I feel like you’re doing something bad. And my feelings are often right. Not always. But still. Are you drunk? You look a little drunk.”  
Slav was a little drunk. He stood upright and said: “I’m building a time machine to the past.”  
“You can’t build a time machine to the past”, said Hunk panicked, “you’ve gotta stop that man.”  
“But I’m almost done”, complained Slav.  
“Nooooope”, said Hunk, while making an X with his arms, “that’s a bad idea buddy.”  
So Hunk and a disappointed Slav went back to try and stop the others from doing anything too crazy. The lounge room was a mess when they got back, with everyone shouting, dancing, poetry slamming, stripping and loudly hollering songs.  
Hunk closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Okay", he said quietly to himself. "Who spiked the eggnog?"


End file.
